Im sorry, Thank you!
by Zzen San
Summary: "Kau tau aku suka sekali game, sama seperti dirimu yang terkadang tak masuk akal dan sulit dimengerti. Tapi aku lebih suka kau apa adanya, inspektur." Seishuu Kagari- Penegak ... Nobuchika Ginoza. Inspektur Biro Keamanan, kaki tangan kepercayaan ketua tertinggi pemegang sistem Sybil.


Psycho Pass NobuchiKagari

Tittle Maaf dan Terimakasih

Zen San

"Kau tau aku suka sekali game, sama seperti dirimu yang terkadang tak masuk akal dan sulit dimengerti. Tapi aku lebih suka kau apa adanya, inspektur."

Seishuu Kagari- Penegak

...

Nobuchika Ginoza.

Inspektur Biro Keamanan, kaki tangan kepercayaan ketua tertinggi pemegang sistem Sybil.

Nobuchika Ginoza POV

Di usiaku yang kepala dua ini, bekerja sebagai inspektur di Biro Keamanan tidaklah buruk. Walaupun menanggung beban yang berat dan tanggung jawab besar. Menangani beberapa kasus dengan para penegak itu tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Mereka semua binal, liar dan sulit di kendalikan. Mereka hanya anjing pemburu yang bermanfaat saat menangani kasus kriminal.

Salah seorang penegak yang menjadi bawahanku adalah ayahku sendiri. Mantan Inspektur, tua, egois, dan sedikit kolot serta menyebalkan. Seluruh kepala biro mengawasiku dan terus mengingatkanku akan Koefisien Kriminalku. Inilah resiko menjadi anggota biro keamanan, koefisien kriminalku terus merambat naik mengikuti stress dan beban pikiranku.

Ayahku termasuk orang yang gagal mengendalikan warna koefisien kriminalnya. Kini ia telah menjadi kriminal laten, begitu juga dengan rekanku sendiri Kogami Shinya. Aku benar-benar kecewa pada mereka berdua. Karena itu banyak orang terus mengawasi dan menasihatiku akan kadar stress yang menderaku dari pekerjaan ini.

Aku memiliki Inspektur pemula yang cukup ulet dan bersemangat. Hanya saja, dia sedikit gegabah mungkin karena ini pengalaman pertamanya. Tsunemori Akane, wanita muda yang membuatku kaget dengan nilai sempurnanya. Sistem Sybil pasti yang membuatnya masuk ke pekerjaan seberbahaya ini.

Ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak ia masuk dalam DIK 1, regu penyelamatan kasus kriminal. Saat ini kami sedang mengejar seorang buronan yang cukup merepotkan. Satu dari dua juta orang 'Kasus kriminal tanpa gejala.' Makishima Shougo.

Pria mengerikan yang dengan seenaknya bisa mengatur koefisien kriminalnya. Membuat pendatang baru Tsunemori Akane hampir terjerat marabahaya berhadapan dengannya.

Ah aku lelah dengan ini, aku ingin melepas penat dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku dan melepas stressku. Oh ya ada seseorang yang menungguku di apartemenku setiap malam belakangan ini.

.

.

.

"Okaeri~ Ginoza san." seorang penegak, bawahan pribadi Inspektur Nobuchika yang sebenarnya mereka lebih dari sekedar anjing peliharaan.

"Aku pulang, Seii chan." Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata yang menutupi ekspresi tenangnya itu meletakan tas kerjanya. Seorang pria berambut coklat muda hampir orange membantunya melepas mantel dan meletakan kacamatanya.

"Kau lembur lagi, apakah ini masih berhubungan tentang-"

"Hei, sudah ku bilang. Aku tak ingin membahas ini di rumah." sebuah kecupan singkat menghentikan pertanyaan pria bertubuh mungil dengan jepit manis di sisi kiri rambutnya. Seishuu Kagari, penegak yang menjadi 'anjing' majikan penurut baik dalam pekerjaannya ataupun di rumah. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka saat ini.

Nobuchika meminta pada Kagari merahasiakan ini. Ia tak ingin melibatkan urusan pekerjaan di rumah maupun sebaliknya. Kagari termasuk penegak yang setia dan penurut walau sedikit ceroboh dan keras kepala. Ia terkadang banyak bicara apalagi jika berdebat dengan beberapa rekan kerjanya.

"Baiklah..." Kagari memandang lekat sedikit bergelayut manja di bahu tegap Nobuchika yang membereskan peralatan kerjanya.

.

.

Hari ini ia sangat lelah, seusai membersihkan dirinya ia menyempatkan menengok dapurnya. Kagari nampak sedang membuat sesuatu, terdengar suara air berdecak dan benturan sendok dan piring samar-samar.

"Tumisan? Babby corn?" Nobuchika memeluk perlahan mengitari pinggul Kagari yang kecil membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Nobuchika! Tunggulah di meja makan." Kagari berusaha melepaskan dirinya, ini cukup berbahaya untuk bermesra-mesraan saat sedang memasak. Bahkan itu sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh seorang maniak game seperti Kagari.

"Huh,, baiklah!" dengan lembut Nobuchika mengusap rambut Kagari dan mengecup keningnya lalu berlalu berusaha tak mengganggunya. Ia duduk dengan tenang di sofa dengan nyaman. Rasa kantuk benar-benar menyerangnya, Kagari membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Hingga terpejam sesekali merasakan rasa lelah menjalari punggungnya.

Melihat Nobuchika yang terkantuk-kantuk sambil mendengarkan berita, Kagari sedikit tergelitik untuk menggodanya. Ternyata rasa lapar di perutnya membuat Nobuchika tetap terjaga, ia hanya berpura-pura tertidur beberapa saat. Menanggapi gerak-gerik Kagari yang mendekatinya dan memandanginya dengan serius memikirkan cara seperti apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menggoda pria nya itu.

"Oops." baru saja Kagari ingin mengambil pena di samping Sofa tapi Nobuchika memeluknya dengan erat secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Sei-" tiba-tiba wajah Nobuchika terlihat sedikit dingin dan menyeramkan sementara Kagari hanya tersenyum menyadari aksinya yang bahkan belum di mulai.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan sekarang." Kagari menatap sambil tersenyum canggung. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tubuh Nobuchika yang berbaring dibawahnya, tapi pelukan Nobuchika semakin erat pada tubuhnya.

"Nobu chan-" Kagari yang menyadari sedang di goda oleh inspekturnya itu, ia memandang masam ke arah pria bertubuh tinggi di bawahnya.

Nobuchika hanya tersenyum menatap lekat pada bolamata coklat terang indah milik Kagari dengan wajah manisnya yang terbalut rambut coklat nyaris orange itu.

"Ahh aku jadi ingin memakanmu jika kau memandangku dengan wajah begitu." ujar Nobuchika membuat Kagari bersemu mendengarnya, ia bangkit menuju meja makan bersama Kagari.

"Aku menambahkan banyak sayuran seperti permintaanmu." Kagari memberikan semangkuk nasi dan menuangkan air mineral ke gelas Nobuchika. Makan malam yang tenang seperti biasanya, keduanya sedikit berbincang dengan kegiatan akhir pekan yang sangat jarang mereka nikmati.

.

.

.

"Aku membawa sake, kau mau coba? Atau kopi? Atau teh?" Kagari menuju dapur apartemen Nobuchika sambil membawa botol Sake nya, ia menyiapkan beberapa gelas. Nobuchika hanya mengangguk, itu artinya ia akan meminum apapun yang di minum Kagari.

"Kenapa kau membawa sake? Kau kan mudah sekali mabuk." Nobuchika meneguk sakenya dengan cepat. Kagari hanya tersenyum mendengar ungkapan Nobuchika. Ia jadi teringat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengingat hari ini." Kagari kembali bersemu, begitu manis membuat Nobuchika sedikit tertawa merasa tergoda dengan wajah manis itu.

"Ya aku juga jadi ingat soal dua tahun yang lalu." pria dengan wajah polos dan tatapan yang lembut itu memandangi Kagari. Ia tak bisa membalas pandangan Inspekturnya saat ini, ia merasa sangat malu jika hanya berdua seperti ini.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Kagari meneguk sake nya dengan cepat. Wajahnya semakin bersemu, pikirannya sedikit nakal pada tubuh tinggi di sampingnya. Sambil menyaksikan beberapa berita terbaru.

"Hei, jadi bagaimana jika kita besok pergi ke beberapa tempat." Kagari meletakan kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat pada bahu Nobuchika.

"Hm, aku tidak yakin besok akan bebas dari tugas Sei-" ia merangkul lembut bahu Kagari yang tepat di sisinya.

"Huh, ya kau benar mereka benar-benar memaksamu berkerja seperti itu. Aku saja sebagai penegak bisa menambah koefisien kriminalku." Kagari naik ke pangkuan Nobuchika lebih dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan rambut halus Inspekturnya dengan aroma tubuhnya yang sudah familiar.

"Sebenarnya sesekali aku juga ingin ke pusat permainan. Apakah sebelum di tahan kau suka bermain game juga?" Nobuchika menatap Kagari yang sangat dekat dengannya. Kagari hanya tersenyum dari bibir tipis itu begitu manis, tapi ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak suka game, aku hanya pelajar yang berusaha mengejar nilai terbaik dan mengungguli setiap mata pelajaran. Ayolah, aku gak mau mengenang masalalu konyolku Nobu chan." Kagari memeluk Nobuchika dan bersembunyi di antara bahu dan leher pria yang memangkunya.

"Iya kau benar, masalalu kadang sekonyol itu." Nobuchika dengan lembut mengangkat wajah Kagari yang mulai terlihat mabuk. Ia mengecupnya dengan lembut, aroma sake yang tercium dari bibir Kagari. Padahal ia baru meminum sedikit, dan sudah mulai mabuk.

"Ah- Nobu- chan." Kagari merasa kegelian di antara telinga dan lehernya, kecupan lembut Nobuchika pada telinganya selalu membuatnya terangsang seperti ini. Untuk ukuran pria ceria yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan, bagi Nobuchika ia terlihat sangat penurut dan manis jika seperti ini.

Perlahan membaringkan tubuh Kagari yang lebih kecil darinya ke arah sofa. Meraba perut halus dan wajah yang kemerahan seperti tomat. Ia kembali mengecup bibir bawahannya itu sangat lembut dan berhati-hati. Walaupun Kagari terlihat liar dan menyebalkan di luar rumah ini, sebenarnya ia sangat benci kekerasan dan tidak suka terluka. Karena itu Nobuchika sangat heran, ketika mengetahui pria penurut dengan etika baik di sekolah dengan nilai-nilai yang memuaskan dan sikap baik di setiap rapornya menjadi kriminal laten dengan membunuh beberapa teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Ah- Nobu chan, kau bermain di sana terlalu lama." Kagari mengangkat kepala Nobuchika yang sedang bermain liar di dadanya.

"Habis desahanmu menggoda sekali saat aku bermain di sini." Nobuchika memainkan jemarinya pada puting merahmuda yang menonjol mulai keras di sana.

"Nghh- Jangan begitu, kau mesum sekali." Kagari masih menahan rasa geli yang menjalari tubuhnya. Apalagi Nobuchika yang memandangnya dengan sangat tegas sekaligus menggoda.

"Hei, Kagari!" Nobuchika mengecup telinga kiri Kagari yang memerah. Entah karena mabuk atau malu. Ia menoleh, seperti meminta kecupan di wajahnya yabg begitu lembut seperti biasanya.

"Panggil aku Pak Inspektur seperti dua tahun yang lalu." Nobuchika menjilat bibirnya sendiri, membuat Kagari semakin terangsang dengan ekspresi yang di buatnya. Pria yang benar-benar menaklukan sifat binalnya.

"Yeah! Pak Inspektur." Kagari berusaha bangkit dan membalikan keadaan. Kini Nobuchika yang berbaring di bawahnya, ia menggesekan tubuhnya dengan lembut dan menekan. Hingga bagian di balik celananya yang mulai ereksi terasa sedikit keras pada paha Inspekturnya itu.

"Manisnya-" gumam Nobuchika melihat Kagari yang terangsang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk itu. Kagari membuka resleting celana Nobuchika perlahan dengan giginya, membiarkan kemaluan 'tuan' nya itu menyembul memukul pipinya yang kemererahan, ujungnya mulai basah dengan aroma khas yang sudah biasa baginya.

Sapuan lidahnya semakin baik, oralnya juga tak seburuk dua tahun lalu. Ia mengulum kemaluan 'tuan' yang di layaninya malam ini dengan sangat baik. Lembut dan tak terburu-buru memang caranya, semakin kuat dan cepat mengikuti alur yang mengalir begitu saja.

"Ah-" Ia terhenti, ia tak bisa menahan ereksinya sendiri. Melihat wajah Kagari yang begitu merona dan sedikit sayu di bagian bawah tubuhnya membuat Nobuchika tak lagi berfikir dua kali. Ia bangkit dengan cepat dan mendorong Kagari ke bawahnya, ia kembali menyumpal bibir Kagari dengan mulutnya, melumatnya tanpa ampun hingga ia kesulitan bernafas.

"ach- ahh Inspektur! Pak inspektur-" gumamnya tak jelas membiarkan Nobuchika menelanjanginya di sofa itu. Seperti pertama kali dalam keadaan mabuk total Kagari melakukan ini, tapi ia memanggil Inspektur saat ejakulasi yang mengartikan ia tau dengan siapa ia bercinta dua tahun lalu.

"Hei, Kagari San." suara lembut itu memanggilnya, tatapan sayu keduanya bertemu dalam keheningan tanpa suara apapun kecuali detik jam tua yang masih terpajang di sudut ruangan.

"Apakah kau akan tetap menjadi penegak? Bahkan jika aku jatuh?" Suara sedikit parau dengan tatap datar yang sulit di artikan. Kagari menatapnya sesaat mencoba mengartikannya dengan benar, tapi ia tak mendapatkan apapun. Ia hanya tersenyum menyentuh wajah lembut yang terbalut rambut hitam yang mulai memanjang hingga tengkuknya.

"Aku akan terus di sampingmu. Itu adalah tugas penegak, ya kan? Pak Inspektur?"

"Kau benar, anjing pintar." Nobuchika memejamkan matanya seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah harus di lepaskannya. Perasaan yang mengganggu dan bathin yang tak menentu. Kesibukannya selama ini, apa yang ia inginkan dan apa yang ia kejar.

Ia teringat sesaat kata-kata ayahnya yang kini menjadi penegak, soal bagaimana Inspektur Akane bisa mengendalikan Koefisien Kriminalnya.

"Menerima dan menjalaninya, apakah itu artinya pasrah?"

"Inspektur? Kau kelihatan sangat lelah hari ini." Kagari berniat menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Benarkah?" tapi Nobuchika masih menahannya di bawahnya dengan berat tubuhnya. Kagari hanya memandang masam pada wajah datar di hadapannya, melihat ekspresi Kagari saja sudah membuat Nobuchika tersenyum. Ia menarik tubuh Kagari yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan membuatnya tertunduk ke arah sofa.

"Hei, lebarkan kakimu! Penegak!" Baiklah permainan konyol yang di benci Kagari sudah di mulai. Pemainan master dan anjingnya yang selalu Kagari benci.

"Nghh. Ahhhh itu sakit Nobu- . . Chan. Hngg-" saat tanpa basa-basi pria tinggi dengan wajah yang mendadak dingin itu mulai menyetubuhi Kagari. Hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi Kagari dari permainan ini, dari belakang, tanpa penetrasi, dan dengan kasar serta menyakitkan.

"Panggil aku Pak Inspektur!" Nobuchika mulai menggerakan tubuhnya membuat Kagari mengimbanginya dengan perlahan dan meringis kesakitan. Matanya mulai melelehkan air yang mengaliri pipinya.

"Yes, Pak Inspektur. Ahhh itu sakit-" Kagari menangis menahan perih di bagian tubuhnya yang sedang dimasuki atasannya. Baiklah kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu terjadi hal yang sama seperti ini. Kali ini tak ada penyesalan seperti sebelumnya, wajah Kagari yang manis mulai terlihat berantakan. Tempo yang sama dengan cakaran kecil di punggung Kagari, menarik rambutnya ke belakang cukup keras agar bisa melihat ekspresi Kagari saat ini.

"Kau terlihat sangat payah!" Nobuchika seperti menertawai Kagari yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, wajahnya memerah dengan keringat di leher dan keningnya terlihat begutu menggiurkan untuk di perlakukan lebih kasar. Bagian diri yang lain, yang Nobuchika sembunyikan dari banyak orang.

"Ah- Inspektur! Aku-" suara bergetar dari bibir tipis Kagari membuat Nobuchika sedikit mendekatinya. Ia ingin mendengar kata-kata itu lebih jelas.

"Jangan begitu, aku juga ingin melihat wajah Inspektur saat di atasku."

Mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari Kagari Nobuchika menjadi bersemu. Wajah merona yang selalu ia sembunyikan mati-matian. Ia tak suka terlihat dengan jelas.

"Inspektur, kau manis seka-" ucapan Kagari belum selesai, Nobuchika menarik wajah Kagari hingga punggung Kagari menyentuh tubuhnya. Kagari berusaha menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Ia menngengham erat lengan Nobuchika yang memeluknya dari belakang. Meninggalkan bekas kecupan di punggung, dada, tengkuk dan bagian lain di tubuh mungil yang penurut ini. Posisi ini bisa membuat Nobuchika memasuki Kagari lebih dalam dari biasanya, penekanan yang lembut dan sangat hati-hati membuat Kagari tak bisa menahan diri menerima kenikmataan ini.

"Inspektur, ahh aku- aku gak kuat lagi. Nghhh-" sambil mengerang dan suara bergetar yang manis dengan bolamata coklat nanar itu terengah-engah mengikuti Inspekturnya yang tak kunjung lelah.

Nobuchika mengangkat salah satu kaki Kagari hingga ia bisa dengan leluasa memasuki tubuh kecil itu. Membuatnya menggeliat dan terguncang bersama desah tipis yang tak tertahan dari bibirnya.

"Ahh, Inspektur. Kau kuat sekali, nghhh Ins- Inspektur."

Suara Kagari begitu memenuhi benak Nobuchika, ia tak memikirkan apapun kecuali bergerak lebih cepat dengan penekanan mendalam. Ia tak menyadari Kagari yang di peluknya hampir tumbang tak bisa mempertahankan tubuhnya.

"Sei cha... Sei- " Nobuchika membisikan nama lembut itu, nama panggilan untuk Kagari yang ia buat seenaknya. Kagari yang memeluk lengannya dengan erat dan tubuh yang mulai bergetar hebat menuju puncak birahinya.

Lelah dengan aktifitasnya, Nobuchima membawa Kagari ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati agar tak mengganggu Kagari yang perlahan naik ke dada bidangnya. Ia memandang lekat-lekat wajah polos dengan bulu mata lentik dan alis tipis Nobuchika yang ia sukai. Saat seperti ini, saat Nobuchika tak perlu menjadi pria dingin yang berpura-pura tegas dan kejam.

"Inspektur, aku menyukaimu yang apa adanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan lewat tengah malam. Seorang penegak terluka dan menjalani perawatan di jaga Inspektur yang menanganinya. Ia menerima beberapa luka di perutnya, pengejaran Makishima Shougo ini benar-benar telah memakan banyak korban dan membuat kegaduhan. Nobuchika baru saja sampai ke tempat ini setelah menangani kasus sebelumnya.

"Ginoza san!" suara manis lembut itu memanggilnya, menghilangkan lamunan pria tinggi dengan tubuh tegap yang masih memegang Dorminatornya.

"Inspektur Akane? Ada apa?" Nobuchika sedikit kaget, ia masih berdiri di posisinya tak bergeming.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menemukan Kagari kun dimanapun." Akane nampak sedih dengan wajah polosnya, seharusnya saat ini ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Kogami yang terluka cukup parah.

Nobuchia hanya menahan senyum dengan wajah sayu, ia menatap pada wanita muda dengan tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Tatapan polos dengan rambut coklat tua. Kekhawatirannya pada Kagari cukup membuatnya senang, karena anak itu bisa membuat orang lain memikirkannya hingga seperti ini.

'Aku punya firsasat buruk, jika ia tak kembali dalam 24 jam dari sekarang. Aku akan membuat laporan ia melarikan diri ya itu lebih baik dari pada harus mengatakannya telah mati.' gumam Nobuchika sendirian, tak bisa meluapkan kekhawatirannya di hadapan orang lain.

"Inspektur! Dorminator milik Kagari, di temukan."

Sebuah panggilan singkat dari alat komunikasi mini di pergelangan tangannya terdengar. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar tak berekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Inspektur Akane! Kau tetaplah di sini, aku dan-"

"Tidak! Aku akan mencari Kagari kun. Aku ikut denganmu." Tukasnya cepat memotong ucapan Inspektur seniornya, Nobuchika hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Akane. Seandainya ia bisa sejujur Akane.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membuat laporan bahwa Seishuu Kagari melarikan diri." Nobuchika memandang Dorminator usang yang sudah rusak di hadapannya.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin?" Akane bersikeras menentang hipothesis seniornya.

"Tentu saja itu mungkin!" Nobuchika sedikit keras kepala saat ini, sebagai senior ia tak ingin mengalah pada kesimpulannya kali ini. Mungkin lebih baik ia tahu Kagari melarikan diri dan baik-baik saja, daripada berkesimpulan ia mati hilang tanpa mayat yang yang ditemukan.

"Aku akan menangani kasus ini, aku yakin Kagari kun tidak akan melarikan diri." Akane sedikit berteriak kesal, ia tak bisa mempercayai bagaimana Inspektur penanggung jawab Kagari bisa sedingin ini.

"Hei jangan kekanakan seperti itu." ayah Nobuchika menepuk bahunya dengan pelan, ia seperti bisa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dan apa yang sedang di rasakan putranya. Walau sebagai penegak yang bertugas mati demi Inspekturnya.

"Kau cukup dekat dengan Kagari kun! Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?" Akane memjamkan matanya, ia menangis seluruh penegak lain terdiam mendengar Akane yang hampir tak pernah berekspresi seperti ini.

Nibuchika hanya terdiam, ia menatap ke langit yang gelap dengan gerimis yang tak kunjung berhenti sepanjang hari.

"Tak ada yang bisa merubah keputusanku." Nobuchika meninggalkan tempat kejadian, tak ada yang menghentikannya termasuk ayahnya sendiri.

"Orang bodoh belajar dari pengalaman, dan orang bijak belajar dari sejarah. Semoga kesimpulanmu tidak membuatmu melakukan hal bodoh." suara ayahnya sangat samar, seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menasihati putranya. Sudah berapa lama? Ia kehilangan sosok ayahnya, mantan Inspektur yang termakan oleh Koefisien Kriminalnya dan jatuh menjadi penegak.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak bisa menerima dunia ini? Berapa lama menahan perasaannya dan bagaimana kenangan manis yang Kagari tinggalkan saat ini hanya bisa ia telan dan sadari itu hanya kenangan.

"Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, Inspektur." kata-kata yang pernah Nobuchika mengerti, selama ini ia tak pernah bersikap seperti dirinya. Berpura-pura kuat dan dingin terhadap dunia, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dan menerima ribuan luka sayatan di hatinya.

Wajah yang biasanya terlalu tersenyum sumringah dan mecairkan suasana tempat berkerjanya yang selalu tegang. Sisa remah makanan dan bungkus permen yang bertaburan di manapun. Beberapa kubus teka-teki dan Play Station Portable yang tergeletak tak seorangpun menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

"Ruangan ini, sangat sepi ya! Seii chan-" Pria tinggi itu memandang ruang kerjanya yang kosong tanpa siapapun di sana.

"Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali jangan ceroboh." Nobuchika hanya tersenyum seperti menertawai dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia dikhianati?

Jika penegaknya benar-benar mati, lalu apa? Ya Kagari hanyalah penegak. Lalu untuk apa ia merasa sesak pada dada dan perih yang menyekat tenggorokannya.

'Aku menyukaimu yang apa adanya, Inspektur.' suara itu lagi-lagi memenuhi benaknya, lengkungan senyum tatap yang ia rindukan. Wajah bersemu Kagari yang memenuhi pikirannya. Ia tak mengerti, lalu untuk apa ini terjadi?

Kenapa Kagari melarikan diri darinya? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kagari tak bisa di temukan.

"Aku mencintainya, itulah alasan kenapa aku berharap dia baik-baik saja. Nobuchika, kau gagal sebagai Inspektur Biro Keamanan." ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi tembok di belakangnya.

Sudah waktunya ia beristirahat, ia harus mencari Makishima Shougo. Ia harus menerima kenyataan ini, menelan bulat-bulat sakit dan sayatan yang ada di hatinya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Koefisen Kriminalnya terus naik, ia masih punya tanggung jawab. Akane masih belum bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan benar-benar baik, ia harus menangkap Makishima dan membongkar kejelasan kasus ini. Ia harus bertahan, walau sendirian melangkah kedepan ia masih memiliki hal yang harus di lindungi dan di pertahankan.

Bahkan ia tak bisa mengatakan perasaannya pada Kagari, penyesalan hanya membuatnya membuang waktu. Ia seperti tak bisa kembali ke apartemennya yang di penuhi bayangan Kagari di manapun. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh dan tak berdaya kali ini. Lagi-lagi ia membiarkan seseorang berharga baginya mati karena ketidak mampuannya. Ia hanya bisa meminta maaf, walaupun ia tak tau apakah Kagari bisa menerima permintaan maafnya.

"Maaf dan terimakasih banyak, Seishuu Kagari. Kerjamu sebagai penegak sangat baik selama ini."

Ia tak bisa lagi menahan airmata yang selama ini bersembunyi di pelupuk matanya. Beban yang masih di pikulnya sendirian selama ini, kemana lagi baginya untuk berbagi di saat seperti ini?

Pada akhirnya, walau di khianati dan di tinggalkan. Setiap orang yang mati itu pernah mengukir senyum dan kebahagiaannya di hatinya. Walau tak bisa mengatakannya pada Kagari, walau ia tak bisa mengataknannya pada siapapun. Walau menyesali segalanya sampai akhir, masih ada bayak hal yang harus di lindunginya maih banyak tanggung jawab yang menggelayut di pundaknya. Bukankah semakin berjalan jauh, semakin banyak kenangan yang akan terus terlahir.


End file.
